


You and me in our playground

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Physical Abuse, Poor Mabel, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yandere, Yandere Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: Bill Cipher had won. Weirdmaggedon was released upon the world. All of humanity was at his mercy, but he only cared about a certain girl who would be his Queen, no matter what.





	You and me in our playground

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspiration from bernadette by Iamx! An amazing song! I wanted to write something, so dark Mabill is what you get!
> 
> Also if anyone wants to RP them then please hit me up! I only play Mabel though I'm sorry!

Bill Cipher was more than happy about finally, after such a long time, being able to release weirdmaggedon upon these pathetic meatsacks. They were so disgusting and it was so hilarious to see them screaming and being full of fear, cowering infront of him. He was going to be the ruler of the world. A king who everyone would bow down on and every king needed his Queen, didn't he? The only person Bill had spared and kept safe was Mabel. He created a bubble for her, currently she was sleeping there. She had been sleeping for awhile, what a sleeping beauty she was.

When Mabel awoke for the first time in her bubble. Then she was scared and looked around everywhere for escape, unaware of him being there. Until she finally started to remember what had happened before she was forcefully ’knocked' out by him. „Bill!“ She had called out with her beautiful voice. Hearing her fear and terror from it was just adorable. He loved fear, especially her fear. What a beautiful little girl she truly is.

He came out from the shadows, in his brand new human form. He had golden blonde hair, striking blue eyes and was wearing a very fashionable suit. Her beautiful brown eyes widened at the sight of him, despite being scared of him then he could see a subtle blush on her cheeks. That just made his grin widen even more.

Of course Mabel yelled at him and asked for an explanation. He simply chuckled and suddenly appeared next to her, wrapping his arm around her slender waist, with a simple move of his hand he showed her what was happening outside. People screaming, crying, begging. His friends torturing people, even eating them. Fire was everywhere and everything was just in utter chaos.

Her face paled and she started to tremble. „This is our playground, Shooting Star. All for us to rule and control.“ She shook her head and pushed him away from her, though her push didn’t affect him much. She continued to scream at him and told him that her brother would come for her.

That, now that was what made him feel pissed. He suddenly pulled her into a chokehold. “Don’t mention that brat to me again. Your entire family is already captured by me and they aren’t coming for you. “ Seeing her gasp for breath, tears running down her cheeks, made a sickening grin appear on his lips. “I am all you have, my angel. You belong to me only. Don’t worry you’ll see it soon enough. “ He let her drop onto the floor as she trembled and cried even harder.

The blonde demon felt satisfied seeing her like this. Though it wouldn’t take too long until she would cling onto his feet and beg for him to stay and not leave her. “I love you, Shooting Star. See you later~” With that said he left the sobbing brunette behind.

By now it had been quite the long time since he had released his madness upon the world. All of the Pines had been taken care of, personally by him. Dipper was the one that went out the slowest.Mostly because he felt the most hatred for him.

The boy had always so casually touched his Shooting star. It was absolutely infuriating and taking out all the fury on the pathetic boy was very much satisfying. The older Pines also were killed in a pretty slow and agonising way, but not as bad as Pinetree was.

Shooting star cried and screamed when he told her all about it, even gave her vivid visions of it. However he could also see all of her hope fading away. She knew that there was no way out of this, but her spirits still weren’t completely broken yet, but it wouldn’t take too long anymore. She had even let him touch her more now and kiss her.

When he expressed his love for her, marking her body as only his. Then she had sobbed and begged him to stop. Eventually she gave into him and just sobbed silently as she took it all. Every single thrust into her felt like heaven. She was so tight around his cock, almost as if she didn’t want to let go of him.

This was how love was for him, never before had he felt fondness towards another being, even less a mortal, but Shooting Star was different and made him feel so good and different.

He mumbled words of love into her ear the entire time. Despite her sobs, few moans of pleasure still escaped her mouth as well. When he finished then she was filled up with his cum and even covered with it.

His end plan was to have her carry his child, though he had never cared about having a family before then he so badly wanted to have a family with Mabel. She would be the perfect mother for his offspring.

Time had lost all meaning for him. The entire world was under his control and Mabel had finally warmed up to him completely. Though it took time then it just took some convincing.

Despite how much agony he had to put her through then now it was worth it because she loved him. What a beautiful angel she was. He had dressed her up in a white dress to match her innocence, even though her purity belonged to him now.

She was just so perfect, even taking interest in torturing other meatsacks with him. Even better she wanted to have his child and when she became pregnant then they were ecstatic together. His life was completely and utterly perfect. His offspring would be born and he had his Queen by his side, devoted to him and his every desire.

Even now as Shooting Star was cuddled up to him, a smile on her face and her bellbelly growing larger. Then he truly felt completed. He kissed her forehead and grinned, soft sigh leaving his lips.

“I love you so much, my angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
